SeaWorld
by LostApology
Summary: Set after Katie's Episode. Naomily fic. Naomi's had enough. Please Review.


SeaWorld

Moving across the kitchen, Naomi grabbed two mugs and placed them on the table.

Emily sat in the centre of the room texting her sister.

_Yeah I'm up for going out tonight, where you thinking? Em x x_

_We'll find somewhere, it's not an issue. Listen, you sure you want to go out tonight? K x _

_Listen, I'll worry about my life you just worry about yours yeah? Em_

_Fine. Meet you at The Lancaster, we'll go from there. K x_

Emily slammed her phone on the table just as the blonde placed the mugs down.

"Careful Em, You'll hurt yourself" Naomi said moving the redhead's coffee away from her.

"Yeah I forgot that's your job isn't it" Emily stated bluntly, forcing her chair backwards as she left the room.

Naomi was tired; she didn't expect her life to be like this. It had been 3 months since she had cheated on Emily. 3 months of apologies, 3 months of praying that Emily could trust her, 3 months of silently crying herself to sleep at night.

The 3 months would've been worth it if Emily had shown that she was learning to forgive her but she'd seen no evidence that she'd started.

Sighing she tipped her girlfriend's coffee down the sink. It was always in the back of her mind that she wished she could control her love for Emily.

Constantly battling was her Love for her girlfriend and her pride, she was her own person, she shouldn't be treated like this, after all she'd done all she could, if Emily hadn't said that she wanted her back by now then perhaps she never would.

"Maybe try tidying up after yourself yeah? I've got some friends coming over later and I don't want you embarrassing me" Emily said as she flitted back in the room to pick up her phone then marched out again.

This wasn't the Emily that Naomi knew, it wasn't the girl she fell in love with.

It was going to end soon, she could feel it. It was just the question of who was going to be the one to walk out first.

Sipping her coffee calmly no one would've guessed that all these thoughts were floating around Naomi Campbell's mind. Her expression gave nothing away. She might have seemed calm but inside she was breaking down yet her anger was building up.

* * *

"Hey, you want to watch a film or something?" the blonde asked as she walked into the front room where Emily quickly looked away from the photo she had been staring at.

"No, I'm meeting a friend before the party starts…" she said turning off the television.

"Oh okay" Naomi said disappointed, she was slyly looking at the photo Emily had tried to hide under a cushion, it was taken at SeaWorld, where Naomi had spent the start of the day nervously holding hands with Emily, terrified that they would bump into someone she knew. It was a massive milestone in their relationship, Emily had shown her that it didn't matter where she was or who she was with, as long as she was comfortable with herself. She had never felt more confident when she was with that Emily. Looking at herself kissing Emily in front of a tank full of stingrays as Emily took the photo from arms length. Tears welled up in her eyes. Turning and subtly wiping them away she made to leave the room.

"Her name's Ali, she's quite beautiful" Emily said, a cruel gleam in her eye. "We met at a club the other night; I think she's up for it. Should be interesting don't you think Naoms? Another one to add to the little black book isn't it?" giggling manically.

Naomi felt her jaw tighten. She turned back and glared at Emily. This wasn't the first time she'd talked about other girls like that but this time she was angry, and so very, very tired.

"Tell me Naomi, what's it like? Cheating on your girlfriend, cheating on the person you love?" Emily asked, getting louder and closer to Naomi.

The blonde had been wishing for 3 months to be this close to her girlfriend but she didn't imagine it like this; the redhead's lips almost pulled up into a snarl.

"Although I suppose it's not really cheating is it? I've told you about it. I'll give you all the details when I get ba…"

"Enough" growled Naomi. "That's enough".

"Ha I don't think it is dear, you owe me big..." Emily argued laughing.

"STOP" yelled Naomi. Emily looked startled and stepped back from her girlfriend, Naomi had never shouted at her before.

"This ends now, I've had enough. I'm a human being Emily. I don't deserve to have to cry myself to sleep every night; No one deserves to be treated like this, having their mistakes smeared in their face every single day. I've done all I can do and if that's not enough then it's your problem. I still love you but I'm started to hate the person you are! I'll always love you and that's what I hate… but I'll hate myself more if I let myself be put through this, I'm leaving. No…" she paused mid-rant, "this is MY home, you're leaving. Get out. OUT! You'll get your stuff when I get time to sort it. Leave Emily".

Stunned, Emily stood there. She had known she was being a bitch to Naomi but she couldn't stop herself.

She was left alone in the front room after Naomi had stormed back into the kitchen.

* * *

The redhead could hear faint sobs coming from her girlfriend. She stood shocked. After 3 months of waiting she had finally seen Naomi show some emotion and she understood. She hadn't slept with any of the girls she had mentioned. She couldn't bring herself to do that. Cheating on your girlfriend was bad, but what she had been doing was worse. She'd just needed Naomi to tell her that, to stand up to her and be brave; something she had been trying to teach her to do since they first met. But had she gone too far?

In the kitchen Naomi was struggling to stifle the tears from flowing but they wouldn't stop. She had done it, and yet she didn't feel any better. If anything she felt worse. Is this my life now? She asked herself. Will I always feel like this? Covering her face with her hands she leant back against the counter.

"This is fucked up. We've both fucked up. In very different ways. I hate you. But…I love you. I can't control that. I'm going to stay at Panda's. I love..." Emily stopped herself and walked out.

After hearing the front door close Naomi let out a strangled scream and threw her mug at the wall. "I hate her but she's gone now" she whispered to herself "She's gone. This could be it, a chance to move on."

Still weeping she stumbled through to the front room and crashed on the sofa and fell asleep.

It was dark when she woke up. Feeling something under her pulled a piece of paper off that was stuck to her arm. It was the photo. It seemed like it was taken years ago. Decades even. Placing it down she noticed something written in biro. Still fresh enough to smudge.

"I'll love you forever. I'll do anything but only if you're brave enough to want me back."- Emily

"My God. I can't stop loving her can I?" the blonde wondered aloud. "Fuck".

She picked up the phone.


End file.
